


Flesh and Blood

by dxmpcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "badass" main female character, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hunters, Invented Characters, M/M, Multi, Pain, Siblings, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, a lot of blood, not all happy and fluffy sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxmpcy/pseuds/dxmpcy
Summary: The life: Once you're in, there's no way out. You survive or you die. It's as simple as that.Roxanna Fardell and her younger brother Oliver know it too well. So do the Winchesters. The Fardells and the Winchesters have never crossed path before, until a certain day.That day, something goes wrong and Roxanna has no choice but to kill her brother. broken, lost and desesperate to get him back she goes down a dangerous road.How far will she go to get him back?





	Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo, English isn't my first language so feel free to let me know if I make any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> (You can follow me on twitter @dxmpcy, let's be friends!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyyyyyy

 

Blood. Blood all over the floor. Blood all over the walls. He had trouble breathing, the light was hurting his eyes, his throat was sore. And he was thirsty, hell he had never been this thristy before. He looked around, where the fuck was he? He closed his eyes, trying to remember how he ended up tied up on this chair.

 

_6Hours earlier:_

_"Got anything?"_

Focused on his laptop, he didn't hear his sister's question.

" _Oliver?_ "  
Seeing that her younger brother didn't react, she threw a ball of paper at her brother's head. He jumped.

_"Outch! Roxy what was that for?"  
_

She laughed. _"I said, got anything?"_

Turning the laptop so she could see what he was looking at he nodded _"Yeah. Animal attack, 2hours away from here, poor girl got her throat chewed up."_

 _"So, vamps huh?"_ She asked, playing with another ball of paper.

_"Looks like it"_

_"Well, let's go then!"_

About 2 hours after, the Farwell siblings are in the police station. They show their fake FBI badges.

 _"Agent Parker, Agent Smith"_ the sheriff greated them _"Is this animal attack that serious? I mean it's probably a wolf or something, happens a lot around here."_

 _"Eh. Of course it's serious. Dude, people are dying every week in this town. What do you mean " is it that serious?"?"_ The older sibling asked.

Staring at the girl's eyes he said _" Well, 2 of your guys are already there."_

Looking a each other for a quick second, both Roxanna and Oliver made their way down the corridor.

_"Hunters?"_

_"I don't know, Oli."_

When they finally reached the morgue, two men, a tall one and a smaller one were already examining the body.

Oliver cleared his throat. Both men turned around.

 _"Can we help you?"_ the taller one asked.

 _"Winchesters."_ Roxanna told her brother, rolling her eyes.

Oliver seemed quite excited to finally meet them. _"Oh. Sam, and Dean! It's an honor to meet you guys!"_

Dean lifted his eyebrows ans turn to his brother _"we've got fans"_

 _"We"re not fans. Just doing our jobs."_ Roxanna said.

Dean laughed. _"Right, you look about 16, go home kiddos."_

 _"I'm 21 and she's 25. We're not kids!"_ Oliver said, causing his sister to roll her eyes once again.

_"Listen grandpa, we're here to kill this vamp, whether you like it or not so spare me the "it's too dangerous, go home kiddos" speech. We heard that about a million times and we're still alive."_

Sam laughed hearing the girl's reponse. He stopped immediately when his brother gave him the death stare.

 _"Grandpa?"_ Dean repeated, visibly hurt.

 _"Anyway"_ Sam spoke " _We think it's not just a vamp. There are too many victims for just one vamp."_

 _"So a nest."_ Roxanna concluded.

_"Remember back in Texas, that guy you almost hooked up with? He led up straight to a vampire nest?" Oliver asked his sister._

The Winchesters laughed.

 _"Dude. That has nothing to do with what we're dealing with today, shut up"_ she replied.

 

After a 30minutes argument on who was going to take care of the vampires, they had all decided to team up.

 _"Stick to the plan alright?"_ Dean repeated.

_"We got it, grandpa. You go first and we follow."_

_Dean rolled his eyes "Anne please stop calling me grandpa."_

_"Roxanna. My name's Roxanna."_

_"Whatever"_ he replied, getting out of the car.

While the Farwell siblings waited 2 minutes to enter, as Sam had told them, The Winchesters were already in the building. And as soon as they entered, about 30 vampires appeared.

 _"well well well, look who's there"_ one said.

_"son of a bitch."_

Following the plan, the Farwells had joined The Winchesters in the building, when they arrived they were already fighting for their lives. Blood was everywhere, screams were filling the building and lots of heads were on the floor. A vampire jumped on Sam. Roxanna managed to save him and cut the vampire's head off. While this was happening Dean was wiping off blood of his hand in the other room when he heard his brother's screams, he didn't think twice and ran to Sam, leaving Oliver alone with three vampires.

_Present time:_

Oliver opened his eyes and realized where he was. In one of the numerous rooms of the building. He could hear the Winchesters' and his sister's screams. But all he could smell was blood. He wanted blood. Footsteps made him jump.

 _"Well. You're awake."_ A vampire covered in blood said. _"There, drink this. "_ He approached with a glass of blood and forced it down Oliver's throat.

That's when Oliver realized: He was fucked. He was a monster now. There was no going back. The vampire untied him.

 _"Dinner's downstairs"_ he smirked. Oliver pushed him and started to beat him up, and finally managed to rip the vampire's head off. With his bare hands. He got up and made his way downstairs.

He had to die. He knew it. He was a monster.

 _"OLIVER!"_ His sister screamed when she saw him.

All the vampires were dead. Blood was everywhere but all he could smell was his sister's blood. She had a small wound on her cheeks. But that was enough for his fangs to come out.

 

 

 


End file.
